


Rudolph the Red-Nosed Bear

by EternallyEC



Series: Shoot Christmas Fluff 2019 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Her Name is Root, Rating just to err on the side of caution really, Root is a little shit, but just a touch, but she gives amazing christmas presents, just ask Shaw, pure absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: The morning after All I Want For Christmas, Shaw wakes up to Root being even more of a little shit than usual and realizing she likes her Christmas presents just makes Root all the more unbearable. Shaw can't resist.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Series: Shoot Christmas Fluff 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Rudolph the Red-Nosed Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I saw an adorable bit of fanart this morning that made me realize I forgot to add Bear into the original story and I decided to write an addition. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate, and Happy Holidays to everyone else!
> 
> WARNING: There is a slight bit of breathplay and innuendo, the rating is probably too high but I wanted to be safe!

After the night before, Shaw had been far too worn out to even think about ripping down all of the Christmas decorations Root had put up, silently vowing to herself to do it first thing in the morning instead.

But when she heard the click of Bear’s toenails on her hardwood floor from outside the bedroom, she sat up with a smile despite herself, thoughts of the nightmarishly festive decor waiting outside her room forgotten… until Bear nudged the door open and trotted to the side of the bed.

“Root,” she said with a glare towards the door, knowing Root was trying to hide from her. “Why are there _antlers_ and a fucking red noseon my dog?”

“Bear’s feeling festive, aren’t you boy?” Root cooed, stepping into view and leaning down to pet Bear when he ran back over to her. “It’s Christmas, Sameen. And besides, Lionel did it this time, not me. He dropped him off like this,” she smirked as she stood back up.

“Traitor,” Shaw grumbled when Bear made a beeline for the bed as soon as Root’s attention had waned, petting him anyway and motioning for him to jump on the bed. She pulled the ridiculous get-up off of his head and nose and tossed it across the room, ruffling the fur back into place as he gave her face an enthusiastic lick.

Root grinned and joined them on the bed and Shaw was so engrossed in Bear that she didn’t notice her hands hidden suspiciously behind her back until she suddenly put something on her head and snapped a picture.

“What the fuck are you doing, Root?” she hissed, seriously questioning Root’s sanity, not for the first time as she ripped the hat off a beat too late. Root giggled as she lunged for the phone, groaning at the photo of her wearing a ridiculous Santa hat and looking _happy_ by way of Bear.

“Too late, Sameen. I already uploaded it and the Machine has it, anyway,” she giggled, her smile only growing wider at Shaw’s murderous glare sent her way.

“If anyone ever sees that--”

“Don’t worry, they won’t,” she assured her, biting her lip. “Well, except maybe John. And possibly Harry.”

Shaw let her head fall forward and she groaned into Bear’s fur, contemplating pulling her Nano out and giving Root a matching bullet wound in her other shoulder.

“So that’s my present out of the way,” Root said, smoothly changing the subject with a wink that Shaw couldn’t see. “But I still have to give you yours.”

“Seriously, Root, what part of I don’t _do_ Christmas did you not get?” Shaw demanded, fixing her with another glare. Still, she couldn’t deny a morbid sort of curiosity as she contemplated what kind of present anyone, much less _Root_ might give her.

“The part where you can’t help but give in if I want something bad enough and preface it with mindblowing sex,” Root smirked, leaning over to bite Shaw’s bare shoulder roughly as a reminder that made the other woman shudder despite herself.

Goddamn libido. Goddamn _Root_.

“Fine,” she bit off, returning her attention to Bear rather than the annoying brunette at her side. “Go ahead, whatever.”

Root beamed as though Shaw had given her the best present ever as she pulled a small box out from under her pillow. “I did cheat a little bit. The Machine told me about your order history and I tried to find something to match.”

Shaw frowned severely as she awkwardly took the box from Root’s hands and shooed Bear back to the ground where he sat obediently. God knew what was in the box, coming from Root, and she didn’t want Bear in any kind of danger, after all.

She didn’t know what she’d been expecting when she carefully opened the box, but it certainly wasn’t to pull out a gun she’d been eyeing that wasn’t even supposed to be available for months. She couldn’t even hide her grin as she turned it over in her hands, checking every last detail and aiming it at the wall to feel the weight of it in her hands. It was perfect and she found herself itching to go and find something to shoot, instantly comfortable with the way it felt.

Glancing over at Root and the shit-eating grin on her face, she sighed, hating to feed Root’s ego but damn it, she’d really done good this time. “It’s great,” she managed, her tone lackluster but her stupid mouth was starting to hurt from smiling and she saw Root’s grin widen and knew she got it.

“I’m glad you like it, Shaw,” Root purred, leaning over to steal a kiss. “But that’s not all I got you,” she winked. “The Machine has a relevant number for the both of us. No jet this time, but there will be plenty of time for you to play with your present,” she winked, making Shaw roll her eyes.

Maybe someday she’d tell Root that she couldn’t wink, but then she might stop doing it and despite herself, Shaw found it oddly endearing and she let it go for the millionth time as her grin was replaced by a more familiar smirk at the thought of getting some action. “When?”

“We leave tomorrow morning at nine AM, sweetie,” Root grinned, stretching out languidly. “She wanted us to have Christmas off.”

“Christmas can go fuck itself,” Shaw grumbled, though without nearly as much venom as before, great sex and a perfect gift having softened her up a bit just as Root had hoped. She carefully put the gun back in the box and put it in the drawer beside the bed.

“I don’t know, Sameen, you seemed to enjoy Christmas last night,” Root snickered as she eyed the remnants of the destroyed Santa lingerie scattered along the floor. “And you did kiss me under the mistletoe.”

“I did not,” Shaw immediately protested with a glare. “You take that back.”

“Go look by the Christmas tree if you don’t believe me,” Root grinned, making Shaw groan.

“If I find mistletoe in there, Root, I swear to god,” she growled, grabbing the brunette by the throat and rolling on top of her, thoroughly enjoying the way Root’s breath caught in her throat as she squeezed lightly. Her eyes immediately glazed over with desire and Shaw almost chuckled at how easy it was to wipe the stupid grin off of her face.

“I don’t know, Shaw,” Root said, her voice vibrating against Shaw’s hand. “Maybe I should put up more decorations if this is how you react.”

Shaw glared and squeezed harder, letting up after only a few seconds and standing up. “I’m going to tear down every one of these decorations,” she said, almost sounding innocent as Root made a strangled noise. “And then I’m going out for breakfast and a run.”

“ _Sameen,”_ Root whined pitifully.

“Unless you take that back right now,” she said, turning to Root with a smirk. Their gazes locked in a silent battle of the wills for several seconds before Root let out a defeated sigh, grinning nonetheless as Shaw shooed Bear out and shut the door behind him before turning back to the bed with a predatory look in her eyes.

This was going to be one of the best Christmases of Root’s life.

~ FIN


End file.
